


Love Story

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e21 Starsky vs Hutch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A tag of sorts toS vs H. Written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 377: Apology.





	

Hutch and me, we don't have to apologize for stuff we do to each other. And yeah, we do some pretty mean stuff. Sometimes it's all in fun—because if you can't take a joke, that's your tough shit—but sometimes it's a serious as a heart attack. That thing with Kira? _That_ was serious.

Still, when Hutch tried to apologize, I just told him, "Love means never having to say you're sorry."

Saw it in a movie once. And it's true, after all.

You know what he said?

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

See what I mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can never get past "Screw Paris, and music, and everything you thought you stole from me" without full-on waterworks, _Love Story_ was the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt. 
> 
> Of course, then the second thing I thought of was [_What's Up, Doc?_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzWzPWwSnA8)....


End file.
